


This is Her Happiness

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: This is Her Happiness<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Elita One; Elita OnexArcee<br/>Summary: This is her happiness.<br/>Prompt: Happiness is..<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: some violence implied, femmeslash, language</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	This is Her Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: This is Her Happiness  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Arcee, Elita One; Elita OnexArcee  
> Summary: This is her happiness.  
> Prompt: Happiness is..  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: some violence implied, femmeslash, language
> 
> 0000

Happiness is a mere fleeting ideal, especially when there is a War going on.

Can a being truly find their other half in such a time, when the life of the other can be quickly taken out by enemy fire?

Before her, my happiness at first was taking out any 'Cons that came my way or even a injured turbofox if I came upon one.

Then there was her.

Something about Elita, brought true happiness to her again. It was some much more special than taking out the 'Cons. Somehow they completed each other and brought happiness back into their lives.

This is her happiness.


End file.
